Interstellar: MML
Interstellar: MML is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by space scientist Dr Maggie Aderin-Pocock, hence the robot's astronomical name. Aderin-Pocock was mentored by Shane Swan of Team S.Tek throughout the build process. Robot History Interstellar: MML competed in Episode 1. Dara Ó Briain jokingly remarked that the presence of Dr. Maggie Aderin-Pocock on the show was 'unfair' on the other celebrities, due to her existing expertise in engineering. In its first battle, Interstellar: MML fought Arena Cleaner, the robot entered by Scott Mills and Chris Stark. When the fight started, Interstellar: MML approached Arena Cleaner, but turned away as it drew nearer to the opposition. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as Interstellar exposed its wheel to the spinning bar, and the tyre was ripped off completely. Interstellar: MML could still drive in a restricted fashion, but its other wheel was promptly torn into pieces. The robot took more damage from Arena Cleaner, and could only fire its flipper in response. Interstellar: MML was axed by Shunt, and cease was called. Regardless, Shunt caused more damage, sliding Interstellar: MML into the wall and punching through its flipper. Interstellar: MML then had to be repired within the short timespan of a single hour. There, it was revealed that Arena Cleaner had almost sliced through Interstellar: MML's gas canister, which would have caused an explosion if struck, and also that its on-board camera had been destroyed. Next, Interstellar: MML fought the Brownlee Brothers' robot, Jar. Aderin-Pocock's driving was once again cautious, but to greater effect, successfully evading blows from Jar's hammer, although its attempt at flipping Jar failed, as Interstellar: MML's wedge did not gain enough purchase. Interstellar: MML charged into Jar, but still could not get its flipper into play. The tides turned, and Interstellar: MML was struck by Jar's hammer twice, before Jar lost the use of its weapon. However, it was at this point that Interstellar: MML lost drive to one wheel, and it was hounded by Matilda. Interstellar: MML did not leave the space it was stuck in, and cease was called. The battle was sent to the Judges, who unanimously voted in favour of Jar, meaning that Interstellar: MML could no longer reach the Grand Final of the episode. Regardless, Interstellar: MML fought The Cat in its final battle. It slowly approached The Cat when the battle began, and after a glancing blow, The Cat backed away, leading it to collide with Sir Killalot. This contact immobilised The Cat, so Interstellar: MML had won the match via knockout. Regardless, it pressed the pit release button, pushed The Cat into an arena corner, and finally flipped an opponent for the first time, throwing The Cat into the wall. Interstellar: MML was awarded 3 points for its win via KO, giving it more points overall than Jar. As a result, Interstellar: MML finished third overall in the episode. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Loaner Robots